eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Face
Space Face is a two part Eddisode in the Eddsworld series. It is the first episode released posthumously after the death of Eddsworld creator Edd Gould, who passed away on the 25th of March due to leukaemia. Both Thomas Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves have stated that they would finish off the second half of the episode on behalf of Edd.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkEvbOsr138 RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012) - YouTube] Plot The Eddisode starts with Edd handling the controls of a ship, which is heading directly towards Earth. Edd yells to Tom to get the engine working, however Tom is lying dead on a control panel. Edd is unsure what to do, as they go careering toward Earth. Matt yells his trademark "Not the face!" line as they head toward their doom, and the opening plays before we see what happens next. Ten hours prior to the crisis in space, Edd and Tom watch Matt mow the lawn intently, in the hopes that he'll do something stupid. He suddenly disappears, and the next thing Edd knows, Tom vanishes too. He looks up in the sky to find an alien space craft of sorts hovering above his house. Edd then appears inside of a giant pod. As he regains his bearings, Matt presses his face against the glass, completely freaking out, saying an alien species abducted them and that they may eat their brains when he gets zapped by a weapon from Tom, who thanks the alien for giving it to them. The alien reveals himself to be Commander Bai, and it turns out he is incredibly friendly: He even gives Edd and the others a tour of his ship. Commander Bai shows them his storage room, which is full of several pieces of advanced technology, such as a Normalizer gun, which makes Toms eyes normal, and a lazer gun, which burns off Tom's eyes once again, to his frustration. As he screams in pain (or from the realization that his eyes are gone again), Commander Bai leads them to a new room. Commander Bai shows the gang a room of desire, and shows people the things they want the most. Many copies of Matt then appear, which he states to be "beautiful." Edd's desire is apparently art, and he starts making creations, which come to life. He draws a butterfly and then a girl, which turned out bad. He draws a pair of prank glasses with a mustache, to disguise himself so the girl thinks that he is someone else and walks away. Edd then sees Tom surrounded with a Christmas tree and presents, and he thinks his desire is to celebrate Christmas, but it turns out his desire is to once again destroy Christmas. He pours gas around the tree and lights it on fire. Interestingly, we see a slightly sad looking moment from Commander Bai. Matt looks at a hologram of Commander Bai's home saying "What's this?" in which Commander Bai replies "Home...let's move on." Eventually, Edd and the others learn of the aliens and their lifestyle, and how they got in space. The aliens space craft energy stems off their good looks, but over the years, as they became older and more likely to drink alien booze, they became fatter and less attractive, losing energy in the process. They've been stuck in the vast space for years, and that is how they became what they are today. Edd wonders what that has to do with them, and Tom shows him out the window of the ship, where the backyard of Edds house is shown, where Matt did do something stupid after all, as he formed his face out of the lawns grass. Edd and Tom groan as they look at the face, which likely attracted the attention of the aliens. Part 1 ends with the words "to be continued", a message recognizing the video as a tribute to Edd Gould, and a message from Thomas Ridgewell, who hopes the viewers enjoyed part 1. Part 1 A script-reading of Space Face: Part 1 was performed at the London MCM Expo on 26th May 2012. The full animation was released on YouTube on June 2, and on Newgrounds two days later. Video Part 2 Space Face: Part 2 is currently planned to be released around the end of October. Originally supposed to be a collaborative video with guest animators Chris O'Neill (OneyNG), Zach Hadel (psychicpebbles), Harry Partridge (HappyHarry), Arin Hanson (Egoraptor), and Yotam Perel (LazyMuffin), Tom figured that this would've taken months and months of completion. So the entire project has been handed to Paul ter Voorde to animate. Gallery Part 1 Edd crashing the spaceship.png|Edd trying to control the ship tomdeadspaceface.jpg|Tom's dead....again. eddsworldspacefacelogo.jpg Hellucard and Paul in Space Face Part 1.PNG|Bried cameo appearance during the intro hesdoingsomethingstupid.jpg|"He's doing something stupid again, isn't he?" eddsworld space face screenshot.jpg|Matt vanishes eddgotthebeartraps.PNG|The bear traps are still on the roof... eddsworld space face matt dies.jpg eddsworld alien species.jpg|New Alien Species tomzapsmatt.jpg|"Thank you." tomwitheyesspaceface.jpg|"Cool." screamingtom.png|"Lame, Wait, AHHHHHHHHHHH!" roomofdesire.jpg|The room of desire mattsdesire.jpg|"They're so beautiful!" eddsdipleased.jpg eddsgorgeousdrawing.jpg|Edds drawing turned out terribly tomsevilsmirk.jpg|Tom's mischevious grin spacefacehome.jpg tomsstuckontheceiling.jpg|Tom's hair Steve stuck in ceiling Screen Shot 2012-06-02 at 2.09.43 AM.png|An image tweeted by Thomas Ridgewell.Twitter update: @thetomska: SPAAAAAACE FAAAAAAAAAAAACE ... Commanderbisad.jpg|Commander Bi's touching story Edd and Tom are not amused.png|Edd and Tom are disappointed again in Matt Matt has the vanity.png|Matt made his face out of the lawn Animation Comparison.png|A comparison between Edd's animation style and Paul's animation style. Part 2 fsfhfshhmaarrr.png|Matt excited pauldraw.jpg|A screenshot of Paul ter Voorde animating a frame featuring Matt|link=http://t.co/ptZVFq1o 2v5yrm.jpg Trivia *Space Face: Part 1 marks the last episode in the Eddsworld series featuring animation and voice talents by Edd Gould, as Edd passed away before he could complete the rest of the episode. This is also the first episode featuring animation work by Paul ter Voorde and voice talent for Edd provided by Tim Hautekiet (Tim can be heard in the intro). *This is the fourth episode to feature Tom's eyes, but they are soon zapped with a lazer gun and are burned once again. Visuals *Paul holding a lazer gun and a dead Hellucard holding a sign saying 'Ey Head' can be seen in spacesuits during the opening credits. *After the title sequence of the Eddisode, Tom's trousers are dark blue but change to black at 1:04, and are black in the intro video. *When in the backyard, Edd and Tom and drinking Coke and Smirnoff, their signature drinks. *In Dudette Next Door, the backyard had a pool while this episode didn't. *When Edd sees the spaceship, you can see bear traps on the roof, from Zanta Claws. *In the storage room there is many references to other media, such as: **The portal gun and companion cube from Portal **The heads of C3PO and R2D2 along with Han Solo costume and pistol from Star Wars. **The head of a Dalek, the tenth doctor's hand, and the ninth and eleventh doctor's sonic screwdrivers from Doctor Who **The Ark of the Covenant from the Indiana Jones **The book "How to cook for forty people" from The Simpsons **The Cooker that lives on the moon from Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out **A red uniform with a hole burnt through it from Star Trek **A spacesuit and a Tension Sheet from Red Dwarf **A picture frame with "Klattu Verata Nikto" written on it from The Evil Dead ''series, and is also on Tord's grave in Zombeh Attack 2 **A pile of Kryptonite from ''Superman **A book with "DON'T PANIC" written on the cover from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy **The head of Twiki from Buck Rodgers in the 25th Centuary **An identity disc from Tron **A predator mask from the movies predator predator 2 predators and avp 1 and avpr'' **A Magic 8 ball **A sign saying Section 51, parodying Area 51 **A basketball, which may be referencing to the movie Space Jam **A Tomee Bear **A box of Moon Boots **A Ghostbusters jumpsuit *At 2:58, if you look very closely, you see that the light turned off over Edd as an alien with a rectangle eyebrow, reminiscent to Paul's famous eyebrows, walks by. *When Commander Bai turns off the gravity the bug from zanta claws is still on matts foot. *During the flashback, a cat in a space suit is seen out the window, referencing the space cats from MovieMakers. *'''Goof: '''When Edd and Tom look out the window and see Matt's face on the lawn, the front of the lawnmower should have been facing the fence, not the back. References Category:Episodes